Gensokyo
Gensokyo is an East Asian country with a rather large landmass, huge economy, and friendly people. Gensokyo was based off of the game "Touhou", being that Touhou's setting is Gensokyo. The people mostly consist of Magical Humans, Fairies, Yokai, and Regular Humans. Gensokyo has had a democratic history, sometimes being too aggressive due to risk of invasion. The architecture of the buildings is all wooden-made for homes and pagodas. Due to this, the architecture would look beautifully with coloring. History of Gensokyo Gensokyo started as one of the first nations after Wuhu when a woman with powers named "Hakurei Reimu" came flying into the Japanese Archipelago, seeing that Tokyo was destroyed during the nuclear war with the United States and Russia. Reimu saw a good place to land, and landed in Tokyo. However, Debris was everywhere, causing her to call more women, Yokai, and Fairies into the scene. The Great Cleanup began, and Tokyo was free of debris. Soon after the Great Cleanup began, Hakurei Reimu was put into place as Leader, but Gensokyo was an anarchy city-state at the time. The Rise of Patchouli Knowledge and Expansion of Gensokyo As soon as Patchouli Knowledge (We'll call her Patchy for now) became president, Gensokyo was close to imbalance, and almost had a civil war due to it being an anarchy. However, Hakurei Reimu had decided to have elections for the country. The Green Party had won, putting Patchy into office. Patchy had made Gensokyo expand over the course of days, expanding the country former prefecture-by-prefecture. As soon as Japan was reunited under the Gensokyan banner, A festival began in Gensokyo City. It was called "The Night of The Gensokyan Banner", and the moon was turned red for 2 days. The Wuhu Olympics began, and it was bombed several times, but nonetheless, Gensokyo got the most medals in the Olympics. The Rise of Marisa Kirisame and the Increase of Gensokyan Economy After the Polish War, Gensokyo sought a new leader, since Patchy was a bit too tree-hugging, and the elections started. The Democratic Party won, putting Marisa Kirisame into power. Marisa saw that the land was not enough for them to roam a bit longer, so they tried aiming for Korea. Korea had been taken, and surprisingly it boosted Gensokyo's economy a lot more, so Gensokyo had to take more of Korea and even Jilin. The economy flew sky high, and Gensokyo was deemed the 2nd richest nation on earth. Communication with the Outside World One time, the people of Gensokyo wanted to connect with the outside world a bit more, since a lot more nations had appeared. Gensokyo made some more friends, including Taungu, the Rizal Republic, and many more. Major Conflicts Gensokyo has been involved in numerous conflicts, such as the GPP-Polish War, which Poland has never reached Gensokyo, but has still lost since Wuhu was captured by the Polish. GPP-Polish War When the Golden Protection Pact was an Anti-Polish pact, the first thing it did was declare war on Poland. This caused a War between Gensokyo, Wuhu, and Ohio against the Polish Empire, which was soon turned into the New Reich. the GPP were on the losing side of the war, especially Wuhu, but Gensokyo's field marshal, Fujiwara No Mokou and her rebellion, along with Ohio, was on the winning side. Soon after, the GPP had won the war, and Poland was to never attack them again. The Black Peace War Black Peace was doing such evil acts such as bombing runs, and provoking war. At the time Gensokyo joined the war, Rizal and Taungu were already annexed in a snap of a finger, and thus wanted to invade Gensokyo next, but It became Operation Barbarossa all over again, and Gensokyo pushed them back into being the Arab Kingdom with the help of the GPP. The Frakes War After Frakes had committed genocide against Wuhu Republic's people, Gensokyo was furious. Their leader had wished a painful, yet slow death upon them, and so did other countries. And so, the Frakes War had went on. After countless hours of fighting, the GPP had won against Frakes and its land was split up. Gensokyo had got the Great Plains, while other countries got what they needed. Relations Friends (Good People)'' Wuhu - Best buddy, great ally, and the best sports partner ever! Back in my early days, Wuhu decided that we should have a good ol' Olympics. That went to shit, however, when a terrorist bombed Wuhu's clay, however, the Olympics went on and we won more medals than Wuhu and the British Eat it, Wuhu! I've dominated you in almost every way possible! We became the best of friends, watched out for each other, and helped each other whenever troubles came near! Gensokyo's hearts and hopes go out to you, old friend! Rizal - '''"Rizalis have the strength of lions, the heart of hawks, and the brains of an owl. They are that good at everything, no doubt about it!" stated my former leader, Marisa Kirisame. We are VERY good with each other, and we have the best relations. I helped him when he got beat up by Black Peace, and helped him rebuild, and I made some pretty buildings in Metro Mercado. He likes me because we share a maritime border, and I like him back! We're pretty good friends. Ohio - Fellow GPP ally and Long-time friend. We stick together on everything possible! He saved me and Wuhu from the evil Polish, and we worked together on Black Peace war and Frakes war, and we have very good relations with each other! Fight on, Brave Ohioans! '''''Neutral San Andreas - We are allies, but... Why do you say i'm too much of a pussy to fight? I'm not! I beat a powerful terrorist organisation and kicked them out of Asia... plus I helped save the world a plenty. Is that not much for you? Enemies''' (Bakas)'' Frakes - REMOVE GENOCIDE! I HATE YOU YOU FUCKING ⑨ BECAUSE OF THE GENOCIDE YOU DID ON MY FRIEND! Now you shall pay for what you have done... PREPARE FOR JOINT ATTACK ON YOU! '''Buuuuut he was cool days before, but still, he needs to die because he's a ⑨ who genocided my friend. Black Peace - He is the worst country to ever exist. I cannot forgive him for the treatment of people he had done to his people, AND my friends' people. Not only that, but he wanted to invade me, and kill off my culture, my people, and everything, brainwash my Yokai and use them against my will, and wreck my agriculture, my buildings, EVERYTHING. He's already steamrolled my buddies Taungu and Rizal, but I happened and liberated them and kicked them square out of Asia and taught them what for. Also, get this: ''HAHAHAHAHA! YOU FAILED TO INVADE ME! I'm the iron wall of Asia, the great and almighty, and you're nothing but a pawn! A PAWN! ...Oops, did I sound dictatorial? Meh, he still lost to me. Ursidae - You... YOU!!!! You insolent fucking ⑨! You are the scum of this earth! You are the shit and piss stains of every man's underwear! I will strangle you FUCKING DEAD if I EVER come across you! You tried to spread FUCKING PROPAGANDA AGAINST ME When you were brainwashing innocent countries and I am not having it! PE-RI-OD! You and your stupid motherfucking Oil-liance is what made the water rise and made me leave earth! REMOVE RUSKIS!!! Poland - Puppeted my friend! NOT COOL! Good thing Ohio beat you up.Category:Season 2